


More than words

by Antika



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antika/pseuds/Antika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short Valentine's day Gendrya fanfic. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than words

1\. The first time she notices it is probably one of the many times he picks her up from school. On the torn, leather seat of the car were she always sits lays the movie she’s been watching the trailer to for weeks now and her favorite snacks. Picking them up and taking her seat, she leans over and kisses him with a loud smack on the cheek.

  
2\. When she gets to his apartment he is just about to get in the shower. Splaying herself across his couch, she closes her eyes and hopes for some rest. All day she’s been running around, from one place to the other and right now she very much feels like joining him in the shower… Whenever her strength comes back. The tiredness becomes like heavy weights pushing her down and she is almost asleep, but still she can hear her surroundings clearly.

His steps make wet sounds when he comes out of the shower and walks across the sitting room. But he stops beside her and she keeps her eyes closed, expecting him to ask her if she is awake. Instead of doing so, she feels his hand caress her cheek and his lips pressing against her hair before he keeps on walking to his room.

  
3\. Although he was half dragging her when they came out of the bar, she is energetic on their walk to his apartment and sighs contently at her buzz and the hot summer night. He warned her to take her leather jacket with her, but since she ended up being right about the weather he is the one that has to carry it with him.

It is such an amazing night, that she is inspired with an idea. The greatest of ideas, actually! One Sansa would reject right away, but she isn’t present at the moment. When they reach the fountain half-way to his apartment, she undresses and he laughs at her. Even as she jumps in and frolics around, he watches her with an amused smirk. When she invites him in, he refuses and she pounces on him, making his clothes wet anyway. He drops her leather jacket to steady her with both his hands and kisses her hungrily.

  
4\. It’s one of those days when everyone keeps on telling her all the things she can’t and shouldn’t do, she escapes from her home after curfew and appears at his doorstep. When he agrees with them, she calls him stupid and starts pushing him ‘til they end up a mess on the floor of the hall, her trying to hurt him in anyway and him simply doing his best to avoid getting hit.

As the realization of what she is doing sinks in, she cries out in sheer frustration and jumps up to kick his front door instead. Then his arms are around her, keeping her in place and abiding her fury and she finally grows tired of being angry.

  
5\. The moment she is about to jump out of his car for what must be the thousand time, she realizes he’s never said it out loud and neither has she. Throwing a look at him, she realizes he probably won’t ever have the guts to say it. But she does. When he turns to look at her to say bye, she goes for it:

"I love you."

Arya has never seen him embarrassed before and he looks away, but his hand reaches for hers and she grips it tightly with a satisfied smile.


End file.
